


Far From Heaven

by Slytherin2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Cheating, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnant Tony Stark, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, men can have babies in this universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin2013/pseuds/Slytherin2013
Summary: Steve's life wasn't exactly perfect, but there were times when it came pretty close. That is until someone from his past emerges and threatens to take away everything Steve cared about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist posting this sooner than I had originally planned. If you could tell by the tags, this story is going to be a lot different from my previous one. I'm excited about it though! I hope you guys like it!

Steve's life wasn't perfect, in fact it was far from it. There were a few things in his life that came pretty close, the first thing on the list, his husband of five years. He never imagined himself with anyone, let alone the famous Tony Stark.

Steve had heard the name before, even seen the man's face plastered on various magazine covers. He agreed that Tony was easy on the eyes, but other than that Tony wasn't really his type. Tony Stark was more than “The Sexist Man Alive”- Steve remembered seeing that magazine cover- the man was a genius, billionaire philanthropist. Oh and a playboy; that was definitely on the list of things that described him. 

Steve was none of those things, especially the playboy part. He wanted to find the right person and devote himself to said person for the rest of his life. It was old-fashioned and probably cheesy, but he didn't care. His parent's shared a deep love for one and other; he promised to go by their example when he decided to settle down and find the right person.

Another thing that made him different from Tony Stark was their childhood. He grew up in Brooklyn, wasn't really much of an anybody, while Tony had always been famous. Steve didn't have many friends growing up, he was more of a punching bag to most kids. The bullies messed with him on a daily basis; being small and scrawny made him an easy target. It wasn't until he entered high school did he reach a growth spurt. No one really messed with him then.

His life had gotten easier now that he had conquered the bullies, but that feeling didn't last long. His world came crashing down when he lost his father. His household wasn't the same; he had to take on the role as man of the house, and was forced to grow up faster than he would've liked. It was hard, but he loved his mother dearly and would do anything to take care of her.

His father served in the military and once Steve graduated high school, he decided to follow in his father's footsteps and join. It wasn't easy, no one said it was going to be, but he never regretted his decision. It changed him as a person, made him stronger and hold his shoulders a little higher. He was sure he was making his father proud.

Over the years, Steve had his fair share of dates but none of them ever led to anything serious. And Steve was okay with that. He wanted to focus on himself and his life outside of the army. Once he was released, he was offered a job with SHIELD. There he met Natasha Romanoff and that's where his life took a turn.

She was the one who had introduced him to Tony Stark. Natasha had been working undercover at the time, posing as an assistant for Mr. Stark. She spent enough time around the billionaire that she was able to learn of his current break up, and that's when she encouraged Steve to make a move.

Steve was against the idea at first. Finding love was the last thing on his mind, but he knew Natasha was only pushing him because she was tired of seeing him alone. He didn't mind, at least that's what he told himself, but deep down he knew he was lonely. He let his feelings get the best of him and soon he was shaking hands with the famous Tony Stark at the Stark Industries annual Christmas party, and well, that's where it all changed.

Tony was not like the man Steve had painted in his head. He was still very rich, but no longer a playboy; he put those days behind him. Steve wouldn't say it was love at first sight. It took a few dates for him to finally come to terms with his feelings. He was in love with Tony Stark.

Five years later they were still going strong and still very much in love. Things had changed over those years; they were expecting their first child, a baby girl, and Steve couldn't be happier.

So yes Steve's life wasn't perfect, but it came pretty damn close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading/ liking this story. It means a lot. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

Starting a family had always been a dream of Steve's; it was something he had wanted for a very long time, but with his job and no luck finding the right person, it seemed like that dream was never going to become a reality. That all changed when he married Tony. 

Steve made sure to lay everything out on the table, spilling his hopes and dreams to his husband. Tony listened, taking every word into consideration, but the idea of kids wasn't something he had wanted. Steve understood where he was coming from; it was going to be a challenge to have a family when you're the owner of a billion dollar company. Steve's job wasn't running a company like Tony, but it wasn't exactly a job one could have and raise a family. But regardless of all the things that made it difficult, Steve didn't want to give up.

Tony came around to the idea, not wanting to upset his husband and within a few months, they were pregnant. The last thing Steve wanted was for Tony to feel obligated to give him a child, but Tony reassured him that this was something he wanted too. To say Steve was thrilled would be an understatement. This was something he had wanted for so long and now it was finally his.

But having a baby wasn't everything Steve had hoped it would be. He knew there were struggles when bringing a human being into the world, but he never thought it would be so difficult on his husband. Tony was nervous about having a baby, not only because of his occupation, but because he wasn't as young as he used to be. His age made him worry constantly about his child's well being.

The more the pregnancy progressed, they quickly realized it wasn't as difficult as they thought it was going to be. It had its moments of course, morning sickness being the worst of it, but they were coping. Steve felt helpless. He was there when his husband needed him, but he couldn't relate to what the other was going through. A part of him began to regret the decision to have a baby; it was hard to see Tony so miserable, but the brunet assured him that he was fine. The morning sickness ran its course and things were looking up, until something new took its place.

The unstable emotions weren't as bad as previous symptoms, but it was difficult to watch Tony smile one minute and then burst into the tears the next. Steve had never seen his husband this emotional before; the genius knew how to keep things hidden, but now he was letting every feeling he ever felt loose. It wasn't until Tony reached the third trimester did he start complaining about his back and feet hurting. Steve did his best to ease the aches, but sometimes it wasn't enough. 

“Just a few more months,” Steve told Tony one night while they were in bed. He had his hand over Tony's swollen middle, rubbing soothing circles over the spot where their daughter was currently pressing her foot into the taut skin.

Tony winced in discomfort from the assault his insides were receiving. He shifted on the bed, a small groan of frustration leaving his lips as he tried to get comfortable. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he couldn't wait to have this kid and be done with it.

“Ah shit,” he cursed quietly when he was hit with a particular hard jab.

“She loves to kick,” Steve said with a chuckle.

“Tell me about it. God doesn't this kid ever sleep?” He glared down at his belly when his daughter continued to squirm around.

“She's running out of space,” Steve said and he moved down on the bed until he was eye level with Tony's large baby bump. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said quietly, the baby inside responding to his voice and calming down. “I need you to be good for your daddy.”

The kicking seemed to stop and Steve smiled. He pressed a gentle kiss to Tony's middle before taking his original spot beside the brunet. Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes. “I can't believe she only behaves for you,” he said.

Steve chuckled. “Well she is my little princess.”

“You've created a monster. I hope you're happy.”

“Very.” 

With their daughter finally calm and probably drifting off to sleep, Tony was able to get some rest as well. Within a few minutes he was sound asleep, curled up beside Steve. It was moments like this that Steve loved, and he couldn't wait until he had another person cuddled up beside him. Just a few more months.

Their baby was stubborn; they knew this early on, but when Tony's due date came and went, they realized just how stubborn she really was. Tony was upset and he made sure to let everyone know it. He didn't understand what was taking so long. He was sure his daughter was cramped now, but yet she made no attempt at freeing herself from the tight space. It was frustrating.

It didn't help that Steve was so positive, saying things like “she's comfortable in the home you made for her” or “maybe today will be the day” Tony was tired of it and found himself wanting to punch his husband in the face. It was just the hormones talking...at least he thought it was.

Steve may have come across as being optimistic, but in reality the blond was freaking out. Just like Tony he was confused and a little frustrated about the baby running behind. He knew babies had their own schedule and she'd come when she was good and ready, but he wished she would come now. He hated seeing Tony suffer.

Then it finally happened.

Steve had been spending most of the afternoon in the gym, punching a few bags to let off some steam. He was just about to grab a new bag when he heard his name being called, or should he say screamed. He rushed upstairs, finding his husband standing in the middle of the living room with his hand over his belly, the look in his eye telling Steve everything he needed to know.

“It's time?” he still found himself asking and Tony nodded his head in response, a groan leaving his lips right after.

“Yeah....fuck..” Tony cursed and gripped his belly tighter. “Water just broke.”

Steve's eyes widened and he was at Tony's side in seconds, doing his best not to panic as he led Tony to the car. This was it, the day they had been waiting for and he was scared out of his mind.

He wanted to take it back. The pregnancy itself was nothing at all in comparison to what his husband was going through now, but Tony being the strong person that he is, was taking it like a champ. Curses and sounds of pain still spilled from Tony's lips when he was hit with a contraction, but for the most part he was pushing through it.

It wasn't until the labor progressed and the contractions became stronger did Tony's mood change. His cries of pain changed along with it, getting louder with each agonizing cramp. It finally came time to push and Steve was thankful that it was almost over.

Avery Grace Stark-Rogers was born later that night, immediately capturing her father's hearts the moment she entered the world. Steve was sure his wedding day was always going to be the happiest day of his life, but the night his daughter was born quickly filled that slot. She was beautiful and perfect in every way; Steve couldn't take his eyes off her.

“She's beautiful, Tony,” Steve said, his eyes still transfixed on his daughter's face. Tony only hummed in response, clearly exhausted from the long labor he had to endure to bring her into the world. 

Steve made his way over to Tony, carefully lowering himself beside his husband and placing Avery in his arms. Tony's brown eyes lit up at the sight and he smiled down at her. “Wow,” he breathed out. “can you believe we made something so perfect?”

Steve smiled and leaned into his husband, pressing his lips to Tony's head. “I'm so proud of you.”

“I can't believe she's finally here. It was worth it, though,” Tony said and he placed a gentle kiss to the top of his daughter's head.

She opened her eyes at the contact, revealing them for the first time since she was born. Steve knew that she was going to have Tony's deep brown eyes. The shape was the same and he was positive the color was going to match those of his husband's. She mostly resembled Tony, her light blond hair seeming like the only thing she had inherited from her other father.

She was perfect and Steve couldn't believe that he was finally able to meet her. He had been waiting for this day, and now it was finally here. He was a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, sweet chapter....until the drama starts. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Steve's past returns.

A few weeks later, Steve walked into work, having mixed feelings about being back. He had loved being with Tony and Avery, but he had to return to work. It was a lot sooner than he would've liked, but new missions had come up and Steve needed to rejoin his team.

He made his way toward the elevator, receiving greetings from the SHIELD employees. It wasn't until he got to his floor did he get ambushed with questions about his daughter. He tried to answer them all, but only managed to respond to a few. Natasha had to step in and pull Steve away; he was thankful that he had her.

“Thank you,” Steve said once they were away from the crowd and he was able to breathe again.

“Don't mention it. I couldn't take watching how poorly you handled the situation,” Natasha retorted.

“In my defense I've only gotten ten hours of sleep...”

“Okay?”

“...this week.”

“Oh. Wow that also explains why you look like crap.”

“Can we discuss something else?” Steve suggested, not wanting to talk about his appearance and lack of sleep.

“Actually, yes. While you were away playing house...”

“I was having a baby.”

“...Fury recruited a new guy. We're supposed to be meeting him in ten minutes.”

“A new guy?” Steve arched a brow. “Do we know who he is?”

Natasha gave a small shrug in response. “Just that he was an army guy like you.”

“Okay. Let's go meet him.”

They caught up with the rest of the agents, gathering into the conference room and awaiting Fury's appearance. While they waited, Steve showed Natasha the pictures he had of his daughter on his phone. Natasha smiled and commented on them, then asking why she wasn't named after her. Steve regretted showing her the pictures.

The sound of the conference room door opening snapped everyone out of it, multiple conversations going around the room dying down instantly. Fury entered first, followed by Maria and then the new guy. Steve's jaw dropped at the sight. He knew him.

“Bucky?” The name came out unexpectedly and he felt Natasha nudge him, sending him a warning look and he realized that Fury was addressing everyone.

Steve didn't hear a word Fury said, he was too distracted by the man beside his boss. Bucky, that was his name, and all the memories Steve had about him came flooding back. He was in the army, just as Natasha had said, but that wasn't where they had met. They had been childhood friends.

He never mentioned Bucky to anyone, mostly because of how their relationship ended. Steve had considered Bucky a friend, his best friend, but now he wasn't sure what to make of him. Bucky had always been there for him; defending him against the bullies was how they actually met and from there a friendship bloomed. Steve didn't have friends growing up so when he finally found one in Bucky, he never wanted to let it go.

But things change.

Steve's mind played the night their relationship shifted from good to bad. It had been during their military days; Steve had been thrilled to have Bucky with him. They had always been close, but their relationship changed during those times. The touches were always innocent, but then over time they weren't. 

One thing led to another and Steve found himself kissing his best friend. It didn't stop there and they would do more than just kiss; Steve always ending up on his back with Bucky hovering over him. They continued to fool around every chance they got, strictly keeping it as nothing more but a friends with benefits kind of thing. At first Steve thought it was just harmless fun, another way for them to release some steam, but the more they messed around, the more he found his feelings toward his friend changing.

But Bucky didn't feel the same way. He liked the way things were and didn't want to jeopardize what they had by taking it to the next level. Steve remembered how heartbroken he had been when he spilled his true feelings. Being shot down by the person he loved hurt more than he ever thought it would, and it then he realized that maybe Bucky wasn't the one he was meant to be with it. He was the one who ended their relationship.

Steve was drawn back to the present when he felt Natasha nudge him again, and he realized that Fury was done with his speech and everyone in the room was mingling once more. Steve locked eyes with Bucky and he quickly looked away. He muttered an “excuse me” to Natasha and left her side, trying to get to the exit before Bucky could get to him.

He ended up in the men's bathroom down the hall, stopping in front of one of the sinks and gripped the edges tightly. Steve took a glance in the mirror, taking in his appearance for the first time since leaving the house this morning. He wanted to blame the lack of sleep for the way he looked, but he knew that it wasn't the real reason. He had just seen someone he thought he'd never see again.

With shaky hands he reached down to turn on the faucet, collecting the cool water that poured from it in his hands and splashing it over his face. The coolness felt good against his heated skin and for a moment he felt himself calm down. Until he heard footsteps enter the bathroom followed by a familiar voice.

“Hey.”

Steve straightened up, his eyes locking with Bucky's once again. Steve swallowed the lump in his throat; Bucky looked good. “Hey,” he said, his voice hoarse and he cleared it.

“Are you avoiding me?”

Steve didn't know how to answer. Bucky knew him too well and there was no point in lying, but he did it anyway. “I just needed a minute. It was getting stuffy in there.”

Bucky arched a brow. “I know when you're lying, Steve. Are you going to tell me the truth or lie some more?”

“Why are you here?” Steve asked, trying to direct the conversation to avoid answering Bucky's question.

“Because Fury recruited me. Didn't you hear all the nice things he had to say about me?” Bucky was smiling now, a smile Steve remembered all too well, and suddenly the butterflies were back.

“I thought you were....done with this kind of stuff.”

“I should say the same about you. Weren't you the one who wanted to be a family man?”

“Look, whatever happened in the past is behind us. Let's just move on and try to work together.”

“It will be like old times.”

Steve's stomach twisted into a knot at the sound of those words. “No,” he said with a shake of his head. “This is not like old times. We are just working together. You're under my command.”

“I was back then,” Bucky said, the stupid grin never leaving his face.

“Don't even think about it. Those days are over,” Steve said, making sure his voice is threatening enough so that the grin Bucky is sporting would wipe right off; it doesn't.

“Hey, it's okay.” Bucky held his hands up in defense. “I get it. You're married now.”

“How did-”

“Didn't think I noticed the ring? It's fine, Steve. I'm happy for you. You were always the sappy one waiting for true love. I'm glad you found it.”

“We're done here.” 

Steve pushed past the brunet, their shoulders touching and the butterflies in Steve's stomach swarming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the drama begin! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I will update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So sorry for the late update! I finally got into the new house and had internet connected. I will try and update more frequently, unless of course life gets in the way. It always does. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and for the kudos!

Steve tried to compose himself before reentering the conference room, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. Natasha of course saw right through him and immediately questioned him the moment he took his seat beside her.

“What's up with you?”

“Nothing,” Steve replied flatly. He could still feel Natasha's eyes on him and he prayed that she would just drop it. She got the hint.

Bucky entered the room a few minutes later, his eyes instantly landing on Steve and letting them linger a little longer than Steve would've liked. Steve glanced down at his hands, wringing them together and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Could he be any more obvious? Luckily, this time Natasha didn't notice or if she did she didn't mention it.

Natasha leaned in closer to Steve and said, “He seems nice.”

“Yeah.” Came Steve's response.

If she only knew.

* * *

 

Coming home should've put Steve in a better mood, relax him from the stressful day, but it seemed to do the opposite. He was tense and panicking on the inside, wishing he could tell his husband how he was feeling, but that wasn't an option. Tony couldn't know about Bucky.

Steve stepped through the front door of the penthouse , the quiet sound of Tony's voice filling his ears. He called out to his husband, but didn't get a response. He made his way toward the back of their home, the volume of Tony's voice rising and Steve knew he was getting close. The door to their bedroom was slightly ajar and Steve gently pushed it open, the person he was searching for coming into view.

Tony was pacing the floor of their bedroom, having what Steve could only assume was a business call. Tony held up a hand when he spotted Steve in the doorway, then made a gesture to the earpiece he had on and rolled his eyes. Steve smirked and entered the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him.

The call ended and Tony was able to give Steve his attention. “Hey,” he greeted and walked over to where the blond was sitting, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Steve's lips.

Steve smiled into the kiss. “Hey,” he returned the greeting.

“I didn't know you were home. You usually let me know.”

“I did. I think you were too busy on the phone. Let me guess, another conference call?'

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yep. The board's not happy with my leave of absence.”

“They know you just had a baby, right?”

“Steve, they don't care. I want to go back, but with Avery-”

“Where is she?” Steve interrupted, finally noticing for the first time that the house was quiet.

“She's asleep,” Tony answered. “took her awhile to calm down.”

“Well I'm here now so there shouldn't be any more problems.”

“Your smug attitude makes me want to punch you in the face.”

Steve chuckled and stood up from the bed, wrapping his arms around the shorter man and pulling him close. “You're just bitter because I can get her to behave.”

Tony scoffed and pulled back just enough so that he could stare into Steve's eyes. “Is that what you think? My God you're more arrogant than I thought. How about you stay home with the baby and I'll go back to work? Then you'll see how hard it is and I can get those assholes off my back.”

“Hmm tempting. You really want to go back?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.” Tony sighed. “I mean yes and no. That makes me a horrible parent doesn't it?”

“No. I'm sure we can figure it out.”

“I actually have thought about it. I won't be going back.”

“Wait, I'm confused. You don't want to go back to work?” Steve questioned and he loosened his grip when he felt Tony trying to break free.

“I'm going to step down as CEO. I'm thinking Pepper...”

“Pepper?” Steve repeated. He wasn't sure how he felt about the idea. “She's your ex.”

“Yeah, Steve, I'm well aware, but I've known her for years and she's the best person for the job. We're just friends now, no romantic feelings between us. I couldn't imagine working with someone if those feelings still existed.”

Steve swallowed hard. “Yeah.”

Tony made a face. “What? You're upset aren't you?”

“What? No! I'm just....It's your company and...”

“Yeah, your point? You act like I'm selling it or something. I'm just having Pep run it so I can raise our daughter.”

“I'm sorry,” Steve apologized. “You're right. I just had a bad day. I don't mean to take it out on you.”

Tony's expression softened and he placed both his hands over Steve's broad shoulders. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 _Yes!_ Steve's mind screamed, but instead he said, “No, it's okay.”

“You sure? I'm all ears.”

Steve let out a sigh of defeat. “Fury brought on a new guy.”

“And that's bad?” Tony asked, “is he an asshole?”

“No...I mean...” Steve trailed off. He didn't know how to tell Tony that he knew Bucky. He decided now wasn't a good time.

“Steve, don't worry about it. Maybe you just need to get to know him.”

“Yeah...you're right.”

Tony connected their lips and Steve pulled him close again. The kiss grew heated and Steve found himself being pushed back until the back of his legs were hitting the edge of the bed. It had been a while since they had been this intimate; having a baby in the house had altered a lot of things, their sex life included.

Steve wasn't going to let the opportunity pass them by and he took control of the situation, switching positions and pushing Tony onto the bed, then climbing over the shorter man and connecting their lips again. Tony's fingers found their way into Steve's hair, gently tugging on the blond locks.

“I've missed this,” Steve panted, grinding his hips down against Tony's, loving the sounds that spilled from his husband's lips.

The moment didn't last long and they were forced to stop when soft whimpers came through the baby monitor. They knew those whimpers would escalate to wails if they didn't do something about it now. Steve pressed one last kiss to Tony's lips, then crawled off the brunet.

“I got it,” he said.

“Rain check!” Tony called out to him and Steve chuckled.

Avery was fussing when he entered the nursery and he leaned over the crib, gently picking her up and rocking her slowly. “Hey, princess. I'm here,” he said quietly.

Her eyes opened at the familiar voice and her cries diminished until they were nothing more than soft whimpers. Steve smiled down at her and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. For a moment, the events from his day disappeared, the only thing on his mind was his family.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have another encounter.

The weeks following Bucky's return weren't easy; Steve wasn't sure why he thought they would be. If anything, he'd have to say they were one of the hardest weeks he ever had to endure, and they only seemed to get harder with each passing day. Steve did his best to be civil, and it was then he realized that it wasn't him making the situation difficult; it was Bucky.

He started off innocent, but Steve had seen this before and wasn't going to allow himself to fall for it again. Steve made sure to keep his distance, which was easier said than done; being captain of his team made it near impossible. Bucky knew how to manipulate the rest of the team, he was getting along with everyone, or playing the part as Steve liked to call it, and it was obvious that there would be no getting rid of him.

Bucky was here to stay, whether Steve liked it or not.

Steve was thankful for the days when he didn't have to worry about missions, and he was able to escape to the gym for a few hours to unwind. It was his happy place; he didn't have to think about Bucky while he was there.

This day, however, was different. Natasha had decided to join him, which on any other day Steve didn't mind her company. He liked working out with her, she was competitive and Steve could challenge himself. Their workout had started off like it always does, but then she was asking questions.

“You don't like him, do you?”

They had just finished a series up sit-ups and had switched over to punching a few bags. Steve stilled his punches, his eyes landing on Natasha. She continued to punch away at her bag while she waited for an answer.

“Who? Bucky? He's fine,” Steve replied.

“Really? Ever since he started working with us you've been different.”

“I just have a lot on my mind. I'm still trying to adjust to my new life. Being a father isn't easy.”

“Oh please,” Natasha said with a roll of her eyes and she took a break from her bag. “Give me a break, Rogers. When are you going to stop using that as an excuse?”

“It's not an excuse. A lot has changed.”

“Okay, I get that, but that still doesn't explain your behavior toward Barnes. You're fine with me and the rest of the team.”

Steve let out a sigh and threw a few more punches at the bag. “I said he's fine. Why do you care?”

Natasha gave a little shrug in response. “I think there's something you're not telling me.”

“If there was something you'd be the first to know.”

“Alright.” Natasha backed away from her bag and removed her gloves. “I'm done. You wanna get out of here?”

“No,” Steve said with a shake of his head. “I got a few more left in me.”

“I'll see you later then.”

Steve had the gym to himself now and he was glad to be alone. He loved having his best friend around, but she gotten him worked up about Bucky and he was thankful that she left. His alone time didn't last long though.

“Do you mind if I join?” Bucky's voice filled Steve's ears and he paused his workout, glancing up to find the one person he didn't want to see.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked, not caring if his tone wasn't friendly.

“Last time I checked this gym was open to everyone,” Bucky replied and he reached for a pair of gloves, slipping them on and throwing a few punches at the bag in front of him. “You're still upset aren't you?”

Steve was getting tired of all the questions. “I'm fine,” he growled.

“I know when you're lying, Stevie. Can we just do what you said and leave everything in the past? I want to be friends again.”

Steve scoffed and shook his head at those words. “Somehow I don't see that as your intention.”

Bucky frowned and paused his boxing. “ I'm serious. I do want to be your friend. If I recall correctly, you're the one who wanted to change all that.”

It was Steve's turn to stop and he let his eyes connect with Bucky's. “Yeah, I did and I recall you humiliating me when I confessed how I felt. Just so we're clear, I regret everything.”

“No.” Bucky shook his head. “I don't think you do.”

“No, Buck, I do. I was stupid for thinking you felt anything for me.”

“You weren't the only stupid one. I fucked up and I'm sorry. I thought I didn't have those feelings for you, but maybe I was wrong.”

“I knew you didn't mean what you said. You don't want to be friends at all, do you?” Steve questioned.

“I do, but I'd be lying if I said I never thought about you that way. We were so close, Steve and it only made sense that you would fall for me. It was my fault for not acting on it,” Bucky replied.

“Yeah, your loss”

“This time will be different. I know what I want now.” Bucky stepped closer, his body brushing against Steve's.

Steve's head was screaming at him to push Bucky back, but the message wasn't be passed on to the rest of his body; he couldn't move. He somehow found his voice, “What are you doing?”

“What you wanted.” Bucky's tone was hot and it sent shivers throughout Steve's body.

Steve's breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed hard. Bucky smirked and moved closer, closing the small gap that was separating them. Bucky leaned it, his warm breath ghosting over Steve's ear. “Just tell me you want it.”

Tony flashed through Steve's mind and that's when he was able to collect himself and push the man away from him. “Don't ever come near me again!”

Bucky smirked. “If that's what you want, but come on, Steve, who are you fooling? I know what you really want.”

“You don't know anything.”

“Okay, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

Bucky sent a wink Steve's way, then he was gone. Steve turned his attention back to the neglected bag in front of him, staring at it for a moment before beating into it. All the built up stress he thought he had gotten rid of returned and he found him punching the bag harder than he ever has before, not caring if it was beginning to swing wildly on the chain.

He couldn't get the scene of Bucky pressed up against him out of his head and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to picture Tony instead, but only Bucky remained. Steve hit the bag harder, getting angry at himself for allowing Bucky to get so close. But it wasn't just that getting to Steve. He had liked having Bucky near him and he had wanted more.

Steve cried out in anger and punched harder, the bag flying off the chain and landing on the floor with a loud thud. He was lying to everyone and himself. He was not fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling with this story and I sometimes I wonder why I even started it. I ship Stony and writing this instead of them has been difficult. I started the next chapter and I had to add some Stony in it. I hope everyone else is enjoying this story, though! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Steve needed to forget about what just happened, he needed it erased from his mind and there was only one way he knew how. He found himself at a familiar location, the building in front of him, though tall and intimidating, made him feel welcomed. Inside was no different; everyone knew who he was and he was greeted with warm smiles. It wasn't until he reached the top floor of the building did his heart begin to beat rapidly; he had to see him.

Tony was in the large office, Steve's eyes lighting up instantly at the sight of his husband. Tony glanced up from his desk, arching a brow in confusion when Steve made his way over. “Hey. What are you doing here?” Tony questioned.

“I had to see you,” Steve replied and Tony jumped up from his chair at those words, immediately coming around the desk. 

“Wha-” Tony's words were cut short when Steve pulled him close and crashed their lips together. A surprised gasp left Tony's mouth and Steve took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue in between Tony's parted lips.

Steve was pressing Tony against the desk now, the shorter man letting out a moan at the delicious friction of Steve's hips grinding down into his own. Steve broke the kiss and latched his lips onto Tony's neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh.

“Fuck...” Tony breathed out and he let his fingers run through blond hair. “What's gotten into you?”

“I need you, Tony. Right here, right now,” Steve replied hungrily. Tony moaned again, the sound music to Steve's ears.

“Now? Steve, we can't.”

“Yes we can.”

Steve pulled away and picked Tony up, the brunet letting out a surprise gasp when he was forcefully pushed onto the desk. Steve's body was hovering over him now, his hips grinding down between Tony's spread legs.

“Steve, we can't.” Tony repeated, but his words fell on deaf ears. Steve's hand fumbled with Tony's belt, getting it undone and then his hand was sliding down Tony's slacks. Tony gripped the hand tightly. “Steve, this isn't my desk anymore.”

“He's right. It's mine.”

Steve froze at the new voice and he quickly withdrew his hand from Tony's pants, a pink hue appearing over his cheeks when he turned around to find Pepper standing in the doorway. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a disapproving look upon her face.

“I tried to tell him,” Tony said as he tried to make himself presentable. “Man wouldn't listen.”

“I'm so sorry,” Steve apologized. How could he be so stupid? Of course today was the day Pepper was moving into the office; Tony had mentioned it to him.

Pepper stepped into the office. “This isn't going to be a recurring thing is it?”

“No! No, absolutely not. This is your space now. You'll never see us in here again,” Tony said and he nudged his husband.

“I promise!” Steve said, “again, I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay. I just wasn't expecting to walk into that. Tony said he was only going to clean out his desk, not be....humped against it,” Pepper said, a blush appearing over her face.

“Sorry, Pep. Won't happen again, but I uh still have things to clear out,” Tony said and Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Please do it this time. I'll be back in a few minutes and I better not find you in that position again. Are we clear?”

Tony and Steve nodded their heads. Pepper eyed them closely for a moment, then she turned on her heel and left the office. Once she was out of sight, Tony turned his attention to his husband.

“What the hell was that?” he demanded.

“I'm sorry. I just really needed to see you,” Steve answered.

“And you couldn't wait until tonight? We have a bedroom you know.”

“I know. I don't know what got into me.”

“It's okay. I mean, it was kind of hot. I was this close to letting you fuck me.”

Steve smirked at those words and he stepped closer to the brunet, his arms wrapping around Tony's waist. “When did Pepper say she would be coming back?”

It was like Pepper's words didn't mean anything, and they soon found themselves back in the same position as before. Their fun was cut short however when Happy burst through the door, crying out in surprise at the sight in front of him. Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes and with a huff he let his head fall back against the desk, Steve's laughs filling his ears.

They gave up after that and Steve decided to stay a little while longer to help Tony clean out his desk. Pepper was pleased when she discovered that they had really done it this time.

“Do you plan on finishing what you started?” Tony asked on their way out of the tower.

Steve turned to face his husband. “Why? Do you want me to?”

“You can't leave me hanging.”

“Wasn't planning on it.”

“Great. I'll see you at home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little on the short side, and I promise to try and make the next one longer. There is some smut in the next one, though! Thank you for reading and I will post the next chapter soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's taken me a while to update this and I'm so sorry. I got distracted with another story idea and ending up writing that one. Anyway, there is some smut here and I want to apologize for being a little rusty. Also there's more Steve/Bucky drama. Enjoy!

One thing Steve considered himself good at was keeping promises. He always kept his word and tonight was no different. He had made a promise to Tony and he had intended to keep it.

The sounds spilling from Tony's lips sent shivers throughout Steve's body; he was the one causing Tony to make those sounds, and he continued to move his hips, Tony's cries of pleasure growing louder with each thrust. His back stung from the way Tony dug his nails into him; the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Every curse and moan that Tony emitted just encouraged Steve to keep going, and he increased the pace of hips, bucking roughly into the man beneath him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tony chanted, his body writhing from the intense pleasure coursing through him. One particular hard thrust had him crying out Steve's name and he buried his face in the crook of Steve's neck, his cries muffled.

Steve wasn't as loud as Tony, but the sounds that slipped past his lips were evident that he was enjoying this just as much as the other. Tony felt so good and warm around him, and Steve knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He tried to keep his approaching release at bay, not wanting the incredible feeling to end; it had been so long since they've been intimate.

But the feeling was too much.

Tony was close, Steve could feel the way the brunet's walls clenched around him, and he reached down, grasping his lover's member, stroking the hard flesh in time with his thrusts. Tony arched his back, crying out at the new sensation.

Steve picked up the pace of both his hand and hips, trying to bring Tony over the edge. With one final thrust, Steve lost the battle and came with a grunt; Tony followed soon after, spilling his own release over Steve's hand.

Steve rolled off Tony, panting hard and he tried to catch his breath. “Was that good?” he asked, turning to face the brunet.

“Yeah,” Tony breathed out and he turned over so that he was facing the blond. “Really good. Where did this come from again?”

Steve couldn't tell the truth, at least not the full truth. “I just....it's been a while since we've done this and I missed it.”

It wasn't a complete lie, he did miss the intimate moments with Tony and if the opportunity ever presented itself then he was going to take it and this was one of those times. Of course the voice in his head argued that he just needed a distraction from Bucky. No, Steve didn't want to listen. He loved Tony.

“Well, I'm not going to complain. It has been a long time huh?” Tony moved closer and buried his face into Steve's neck, inhaling the familiar scent and humming in content.

Steve let his arms wrap around the shorter man, wanting to bring him in as close as possible. This was his favorite part, having Tony cuddled up against him was the perfect way to end their lovemaking.

Their daughter's whimpers came through the baby monitor and Tony groaned into Steve's neck. Steve chuckled and made an attempt to get up, only for Tony to stop him. “No, I got it. Just don't go to sleep.”

Tony pulled himself away from Steve and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, slipping them on then leaving the bedroom to attend to their daughter. Steve could hear Avery's cries die down and Tony's soothing voice through the monitor. He smiled at the sound.

It was quiet again and Steve figured Tony had gotten her to sleep. When Tony returned he seemed pleased with himself. “I told you I could get her to calm down,” he said, not bothering to hide the smugness from his tone.

Steve nodded. “I believe you, but she's still my little princess.”

“I know she is.” Tony smiled and he climbed onto the bed, crawling over until he was hovering over the blond and he leaned down to connect their lips. “I'm glad you're still awake,” he said, the smugness now being replaced with something a little more sensual.

“Are we going again?” Steve asked and he pulled Tony in for another kiss. The brunet hummed against his lips and that was all Steve needed.

* * *

Avoiding Bucky wasn't working anymore. Steve knew it was something he couldn't continue doing, especially when his behavior was becoming noticeable. It wasn't just Natasha taking note of his strange behavior near the new recruit, the rest of the team was catching on. Sam Wilson, another one of Steve's close friends, took notice fairly quick, always sending Steve questionable looks whenever Bucky was around and the tension in the room thickened.

The day Fury announced a new mission for the team, it was like everyone forgot about Steve and Bucky. Hydra had been their main focus lately, and it had been a surprise when one of their groups was spotted on the Shield radar. The team was ready to get back out there, all but one.

Someone new was on the team now, someone Steve didn't trust entirely. Bucky hadn't proved himself, at least not to Steve. Bucky had been a good soldier, Steve remembered that much, but it wasn't his performance that was an issue for Steve, it was the past that kept him from welcoming the new recruit. He needed to let go and move on, which he thought he had done a good job at. Now he wasn't so sure.

Steve could feel someone behind him as was leaving the facility, and he picked up the pace. The feeling in his gut told him who was following him and it was the last person he wanted to see. The footsteps echoed behind him, the person trying to catch up and matching their pace with his own.

“Hey, wait up!”

Steve stopped when he heard the familiar voice, letting out a small sigh of relief when he realized it wasn't who he thought it was. He turned around to find Sam.

“Thanks for finally stopping. You in a hurry or something?” Sam questioned once he caught up.

“Just ready to go home. Tony is waiting for me.”

“I get it. When are we gonna meet this baby of yours?”

Steve smiled. “Soon.”

“Let me walk with you for a sec.” Sam threw his arm around Steve's shoulder and led him toward the exit. “So are you gonna tell me about Bucky?”

Steve came to a halt, the images of that day in the gym flashing through his mind. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, man. I know you have beef with him.”

“Oh.” Steve's heart stopped racing at those words. “No, it's not like that. I've just been dealing with a lot lately. Big transitions going on right now.”

“Nat said you'd say that. Yeah I talked to her about it,” Sam said quickly when Steve shot him a curious look. They were walking again, Sam's arm still lingering over Steve's shoulder. “We're just wondering what's going on, that's all.”

“It's nothing. He seems like a great guy.”

Sam eyed him for a moment and Steve shifted uncomfortably from the lingering stare. He was sure his lie was falling through. Finally, Sam said something, “Okay, okay. But there's some serious tension and honestly we don't need our Captain distracted. This mission is huge.”

“No, I know. I'm sorry. I promise I'll work on it.”

Sam seemed pleased with that answer and he smiled. He gently patted Steve's chest with his hand. “Great! I'll let you go. Oh, and we're meeting that baby soon!”

“I promise!”

“Cool!” Sam sent one more smile Steve's way, then he was turning around and walking the opposite direction.

Steve let out a sigh and continued on his way out. A familiar vehicle caught his eye the minute he stepped outside and couldn't help but shake his head.

The feeling of someone brushing against his shoulder caught him off guard and he stopped in his tracks, turning to address the person. His breath hitched in his throat when his eyes locked with familiar blue ones. “Buck...”

“Hey. Can we talk?” Bucky asked. Steve wanted to keep walking, knowing damn well what their little talks led to.

“I have to go.” Steve made an attempt to leave, freezing when Bucky laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Stevie, come on. It's not like that.”

Steve was furious now and he spun around, shrugging Bucky off. “You say that but how can I be so sure? I know what you're trying to do.”

“It's not like that.” Bucky repeated, holding his hands up in defense. “I swear. I want to apologize.”

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah? I don't believe you.”

“Just listen for a minute. I'm sorry okay? About everything. Including what happened the other day. I shouldn't have done that.”

Steve could hear the sincerity in Bucky's tone, but he was afraid of trusting him again. The little voice in his argued that he should just walk away, but he wasn't listening.

“Thank you,” he finally said. “I appreciate it.”

“I just want us to be friends again. I miss you, I miss us.”

Steve's chest tightened at those words. There was more than one meaning behind them. Maybe he could try being friends with Bucky again. They were best friends once and for the longest time Steve believed they were inseparable. He missed those days. He missed what they had before it all went to hell.

“I know. I miss it too. But, Buck I've moved on. I have a family now and-”

“How does that prevent us from being friends? Steve, I swear that's all I want.”

“Buck...” Steve trailed off, turning his attention elsewhere when he heard a car door and the sound of Tony setting the alarm. Tony was coming over now, dressed in one of his nice suits and favorite pair of sunglasses.

Bucky seemed to notice too, his own eyes watching and following Tony's every move. Tony was getting closer now and Steve turned away from Bucky to greet his him.

“Hello, dear,” Tony greeted, leaning in to kiss Steve on the lips. He pulled away, turning to face the man beside his husband. “Hello, Mr. uh...”

“Tony, this is Bucky. Buck, this is Tony my....”

“Husband.” Tony finished, sending Steve a quick look when the blond couldn't get the word out.

“Pleasure. Hey you're not Tony Stark are you?” Bucky asked.

Tony nodded. "I am."

“It was nice to meet you. I better get going.” Bucky sent one last look in Steve's direction, then he walked away.

Steve let his eyes linger on Bucky, for a moment forgetting about the person beside him. It wasn't until he heard Tony clear his throat did he snap out of it. “Are you ready to go home or would you like to stare some more?” Tony questioned.

“Sorry,” Steve apologized and he reached for Tony's hand, gently leading him away. “Any particular reason why you're picking me up?”

“Am I not allowed to?”

Steve chuckled and pulled Tony close. “I'm glad. But what about my car?”

“Happy with get it later. Don't worry about it.” Tony pulled away and fished the keys from out of his pocket, hitting a button on the keypad and unlocking the car.

The ride home was silent. They talked a little bit about their day, then fell into a comfortable silence. Steve kept his eyes out the window and Tony's on the road. “So who was that?” Tony asked, the question breaking through the quiet and capturing Steve's attention.

“The new recruit,” Steve answered. He didn't want to talk about Bucky, but it was obvious Tony did.

“He seems nice. You guys were talking for a while.”

“Just doing what you said. I need to get to know him right?”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded. “What's his name again?”

“Bucky. Well James, but everyone calls him Bucky. It's just a nickname his friends have given him,” Steve replied.

“So you're one of those friends? I mean, he does seem pretty comfortable around you."

“I....I used to be a friend of his. Best friend actually.”

Something changed in Tony and he sent Steve a look before setting his eyes back on the road. His fingers twisted hard around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. “Why am I barely hearing about this now? You said you didn't know him.”

“Tony...” Steve sighed. “I didn't know he was back. I swear.”

“Why is him being an old friend a big deal?”

“You're the one making it a big deal.”

“I'm just.....I'm just wondering why you lied. Is there something else you're not telling me? I'm all for you connecting with old friends, I get it. But when you lie-”

“I wasn't trying to lie. I just didn't know how to tell you. It's been years since I've seen Bucky and I swear I thought I'd never see him again. We ended on bad terms.”

Tony grew silent, his mind registering everything that was being said. “I'm sorry,” he finally said. "I shouldn't feel threatened by this guy, right?”

“I promise he's just an old friend,” Steve assured.

“Okay.” Tony nodded and he let one hand off the wheel to grasp Steve's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Steve turned back to the window, letting his eyes shut and a quiet sigh escape his lips. He should have told the truth.


End file.
